The Class Prince and the Class Pauper
by AudaciousAxel
Summary: Axel is at the top of the food chain at school but not at home. He is also the kind of person who hide behind everything he can, but soon that will all change for his. So join us to find out what is going to happen to him. AkuRoku & Akusora
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my idea.**

The Class Prince and the Class Popper

By: Audacious Axel

Chapter 1 ~ New Kid

_This warmth I can feel it. It is surrounding me. Who? What? Slowly I open my eyes to a vision of pure beauty. Staring down at me was I pair of crystal blue eyes, skin that was kissed by the sun, and spiked brown hair. The person was also blushed a soft shard of pink._

"Get your lazy ass out of bed and go to school you stupid ass." My mother yelled from the hallway outside my door, sadly walking me up.

"Mom I can't go to school today I'm sick." I said with a fake cough

"Get up now. I don't care that you are sick or if you are not sick get up." She yelled back at me. "You are the only thing in my life I fucked up in my life." She said as she walked away.

Slowly I rolled out of my bed, slipping into a tight black shirt with lime green pin-stripes, then a pair of my blue jeans. The jeans had two straps with buckles on the right leg. Then I looked at my clock that was on my bed side table. '_What, it's only 7:30, school starts at 9._' I am a smart kid so I have no first period class. I then scratched the back of my head. 'Mom you're so stupid.' I then walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. As I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard my mother walked into the room, smacking me hard in the head as she passed by.

"Fine I will leave just to make you happy." I slammed the bowl down on the counter then walked out of our home with my backpack in hand. I then walked the three blocks to my school.

Once I walked into the school building, people shouted my name and high-fived me as I walked by. As soon as I got to my locker I opened it, finding that 10 notes fell out. 'Wow 10.' They were all love notes. Then an arm flew over my shoulder with a note attached.

"Take my note too, but you have to promise to read it."

I busted up into laughter. "Sure thing, but you have to tell me why I should."

Quickly I grabbed the note; looking over my shoulder I could see my best friend, Roxas. A second later the bell rang to go to class. I grabbed everything I needed out of my locker and everything I did not need into it. Roxas leaned up against the locker next to me. A teacher yelled down the hall to everyone that was not in class yet, he then walked down the hall toward us.

"Roxas you too." The teacher then patted me on the shoulder. "Axel, I hope you are ready for today's practice."

"Yes, sir." I shut my locker, "but first I need to walk this idiot to class for you, coach." Quickly grabbing Roxas by the back of the neck, we both walked down the hall as the final bell rang. "Wow you are late again, and I am the one always saving your ass. How does that work?"

"It's because you love me."

"That is a total load of bull."

We both then walked up to the door. As Roxas reached for the handle, I shoved Roxas's face into the small face sized window.

"Oh, I'm sorry, apparently I don't love you." All I could do was laugh; Roxas then turned the knob on the door causing it to swing wide open. I then released the idiot; he fell to the floor landing on his face.

"Sorry Mr. Hatter but I thought I would bring you a little white rabbit." I said walking into the room.

"Thank you Axel" he said giving me a huge smile, "could you get me a box of tissues from the supply closet." Slowly I walked to the back of the room.

"And I thought the door was hard." Roxas said while he got up. The whole class then broke into laughter.

Mr. Hatter held up his arms as I threw him his tissues. Slowly I walked over to Roxas's deck. As I sat on it I saw a movement at the door. Then our principle, Principle Xemnas walked in to the class room followed by a kid with spiky light brown hair. The principle and the teacher talked, and then they looked at the kid. Nodding Principle Xemnas caught the classes' attention.

"I would like you all to meet our newest student." The pointed his arms in the kids direction.

"Hello my name is Sora." The kid waved to everyone.

"Sora here will be joining you all in class, so it would be nice if you all showed him the ropes." He smiled, "Thanks guys have a nice day." Then as quickly as he came he walked out the door.

Sora did not move at all, and then Roxas knocked me back to reality be laying his head on my lap.

"God it is a good thing that Mr. Hatter likes you and that your lap is so damb comfortable." Two girls in the row next to us started to squeal.

I quickly lifted Roxas's chin. "I know, but it would be better if we left this place and went back to my house." The squeals became screams and they increased.

"I know how you feel, I….. I just….." Roxas's had put on his dreamy face, "I just want you all to myself."

With our faces so close I really wanted to kiss him. We loved to put on a show for the ladies, but we were also very close to each other.

"I know my lover but you must wait." I quickly looked away, and then I hopped off the desk.

A girl then walked over to me, she pointed a finger at my face. "I Kairi, the Akuroku Club President I demand that you kiss him or me."

"Why are you so worked up about mine and Roxas's relationship is it because you are jealous?" she let out a blush of a very dark shade of red.

"Maybe I am."

Softly I kissed her on the hand that she had lowered from my face. "Well, don't be my little Tulip." Then a kissed her on the lips. She then immediately fainted. Her friends grabbed her from me then I walked towards the door. Mr. Hatter stopped me before I reached the door.

"Axel, would you mind showing Sora where his locker is located?" I just shrugged.

"Let's go." We both walked down the hall. "It would help to know the locker number." I glanced back to see the smaller boy following me. Somehow looking at him I swore I know him from somewhere, but I did not know from where I did not know.

"It's number 148." Once he said the number I know where it was.

"Okay then here we are." I said as I pounded on the locker. Slowly I looked at him and he was just staring down at his feet. "Here give me those books and you open your locker." He slowly handed me the books in his hands. After about a minute of fiddling with his lock he flung the locker open and grabbing the books from my hands.

"Thank you." He said without looking back at me.

"You're welcome. Do you remember where the classroom was?" I said as I leaned against my locker which was three away from Soras'.

"Yeah, I think so." He then walked passed me without a sideways glance.

_**Author's Note:**_

Axel: Oh My God, This was difficult, but fun. My first story has a chapter. XD Well finally I finished typing it.

Roxas: Well you have been busy. You had to write another story for English and everything your mom has made you do around the house.

Axel: Hahahaha thanks. *Rolls eyes* So I Should beat you now or later.

Roxas: You already did, remember the window.

Axel: Okay then, well then we will both see you guys in the next chapter of The Class Prince and the Class Popper: Memorization.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my idea.**

The Class Prince and the Class Popper

By: Audacious Axel

Chapter 2 ~ Memorization

The rest of the day passed by like it was a speeding car. I walked into my 6th period theater/choir class, it was my favorite class. As soon as I got into the class, which was also a theater, I sat into my chair. Slowly the room started to fill and I read some of my favorite book, Cinderella, but I was soon interrupted when my friend Demyx sat down on my lap.

"Hey stop reading and look at the new kid in class." Demyx said as he grabbed my book out of my hands and pointed it.

We both looked at the kid who was actually Sora, he was handing a paper to Mrs. Pots who was one of the choir and theater teachers. She took the paper from Sora and went into her office. Sora followed slowly watching as the paper got signed by the teacher. They then both walked into the room and Sora sat in the front of the class room.

"Hey we should have him sit with us."

"No that's okay."

"Hey new kid!" Demyx yelled to the front of the room. Sora turned looking at Demyx then at me. Slowly he got up and walked over sitting down to me.

"Sora, Demyx. Demyx, Sora."

Demyx turned to look at me. "You know him?"

"Yeah, I helped him find his locker this morning, he has house educate with Roxas." Sora did not say a word.

"So Sora, what do you think of our school?"

"It's … um… okay."

"Listen up my little darlings. Today we are going to start our next project. Starting today we will be working on Roxanne's play. We will have auditions today after school." Mrs. Pots said as her and Roxanne started passing out papers. "These are the audition packets, fill them out and memorize the monologue." Mrs. Pots then handed me a packet, "everyone will have all class to work on it and if anyone needs to come in for 7th period they can."

"What did you get Sora?" Demyx asked after Mrs. Pots had left.

"Um…. I got The Lion King. What about you?"

"I got…. 101 Dalmatians." I could hear them slightly over me monologue. Then I was gone, absorbed by the words.

"What about you, Axel?" Sora had asked Axel.

"Don't ask, he is gone, lost in the monologue." Demyx Said as he laughed.

"What do you mean he is lost in the monologue?" Demyx stood up from his place on Axels' lap to the chair that was sitting next to Sora.

"Well, when he gets something in this class to do, he has to do it or it will drive him nuts. Monologues are the worst because he will get so focused on it that he does not know that he was so far away." Taking in a sharp breath he continued, "Sora, you should really see this guy on stage." And then I was gone in the monologue. It was the end of class when I had the whole monologue memorized.

"Okay class, I will see you all of you after school here in the theater. I will have props for all of your monologues if you need them." Mrs. Pots said above all of the chatter in the room. I then stood up.

"So where are you going?" Demyx said, looking up at me.

"I'm going to find my props."

"That must mean you have a good one." Demyx said as he stood up. "Are you coming with us Sora?" Sora looked at us. His stare seemed to go right through me once he looked at in my direction.

Without a word he stood. "No. I'm going to finish memorizing." Then without any more words he walked to the front of the class room and sat down. Demyx and I looked at each other, shrugged and walked to the prop room.

"What do you think of Sora?"

"I don't know, why?"

"He acts very weird." I rolled my eyes. Demyx went on and on but as I grabbed my props, I made him carry a bunch of them. We then placed them in the wings of the stage. Then the bell rang. As we both walked off the stage, saw Sora still sitting in his chair with his paper glued to his face. I then walked over to him.

"Got it memorized?" Sora jumped

"I think so. Well, see you later." He quickly ran out the door.

"See I told you he is acting weird."

"Okay, get going or we are going to be late for practice." I said pushing Demyx out the door.

"Hey you were the one who wanted to talk to the kid."

"Okay smart ass, let's go before we have to do more laps.'

Demyx, Roxas and I are all on the same water-polo and swim teams. We all love that we have this one thing in common with each other. As Demyx and I arrived in the locker room as the bell rang.

"Hello ladies, it looks like you made it in the nick-of-time." Our coach said. "You got very lucky because we have two very important things going on today. So go change and meet at the pool." We both then rushed to get in our Speedos' and put on our swim caps. As we walked into the pool area Coach was talking. "This is our newest member to our team." He said as he patted a small kid's shoulder. "Make him feel welcome." Coach pointed to the side and the kid disappeared into the crowd. "Okay next on our agenda is the team Captain; we will take a vote at the end of practice. Also today's practice will be cut short today because of the theater class additions," He then looked down at his clip board, "now I want 20 laps in you individual stokes."

We all got in position to dive in, just waiting for the signal to go. Then Coach blew his whistle. Not paying attention to anyone else I jumped into the water feeling the rush that always came with it. Once I surfaced I breather and stared my stroke which was the butterfly stroke. I felt powerful as I beat my arms like wings, and as I reached the wall on the other side, I turned around and started on my free-style stroke. I felt so close to being free. The only reason I did not feel all the way free was because water was never my element, it was fire but water felt right sometimes. As I finished my laps I made sure I had my monologue memorized, I was also the first one to finish (as always) so I did ten more laps. Once I was finished everyone was done and out of the pool. Demyx and Roxas helped me out of the pool.

"Okay ladies, go shower and get dressed. We will meet in the conference room to decide the new team captain, so think of who it should be." Everyone walked into the locker room but Coach pulled me aside. "You know kid you are the best swimmer on the team. Thanks for the extra effort." He said as he patted my shoulder. "If I was on the team and not the coach I would pick you to be the captain. Now go get ready."

I then followed him into the locker room.

**Author's Note:**

Axel: Okay so this chapter is not as interesting as I thought it would be but that is okay. I also can't believe how long it took me to get it typed up.

Roxas: So you are saying that you just don't like writing then?

Axel: No *stares* I love writing but school is very busy so I have not had the time to type it up because I have 8 chapters written up but not typed.

Roxas: Really! I think you are lying to people.

Axel: *Tackles Roxas to the ground and sits on him* whatever you weakling. See you guys in the next chapter of The Class Prince and the Class Popper: Life after Class


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my idea.**

The Class Prince and the Class Peddler

By: Audacious Axel

Chapter 3 ~ Life After Class

After everyone was done getting dressed we all met in the meeting room.

"Okay, so we need a team captain. Who do you guys think should be captain?" everyone started to shout out names. I on the other hand just sat in a corner with my eyes closed.

"Axel should do it." Roxas shouted above the crowd and then everyone went quiet.

"He should." Demyx said, "I second that." Then everyone else agreed with them.

"So that is it, Axel you are now the swim captain." my eyes snapped open. I stood up and shook coach's outstretched hand. "Congrats my boy!" The bell then rang. I then walked quickly to the theater, Roxas walking with me.

"Dude, can I come over to your house after your thing?" Roxas asked as we walked.

"I guess."

"Could I stay the night too, if my dad goes out of town again tonight?"

"Yeah."

We then walked into the theater. Mrs. Potts saw me the instant I walked through the door and called me over.

"Would you like to go first? If I know you as well as I do, you already have the whole performance drawn out." She said with a chuckle.

"I would be honored, just tell me when you and Roxanne are both ready." I said with a bow, and then I sat down. Sitting in the chair I started to concentrate on the character or in other words getting in to character.

Then Roxanne called my name. "We are almost ready for you so you have a minute to set up." I ran on to the stage to where I had left all of my props. Once I was done setting up, the whole room fell silent.

"I have the Peddler from Aladdin." I stood confident and proud as I began. "Welcome to Agrabah. City of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today, come on down! Ha, ha." My tone went from a serious to a happy, and then I pulled out a breaking prop. "Look at this! Yes! Combination hookah and coffee maker, also makes Julienne fries. Will not break." Quickly I taped it on table "Will not," and as it was supposed to it fall apart. "It broke. Ooohhh!" I then pulled out a box as I tossed the breaking object under the table. "Look at this! I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen." I pried it open, and made a raspberry sound. "Ah, still good." As if the audience was getting up to leave I yelled "Wait, don't go! I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider...this." I quickly pulled the Lamp out from my sleeve. "Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that count." Then I start to yell at the audience who was not really leaving. "This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? It begins on a dark night, where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose." I slowly bowed as the audience clapped.

"That was beautiful, Axel; you are a very gifted young man." Mrs. Potts shouted over the applause. "You are excused." She giggled. I quickly walked off stage grabbing my stuff.

"Roxas, let's go. Break a leg everyone." I said as I walked out of the room.

Roxas was shortly behind me, but as we walked to my house all I could hear was him talking about his day making it was very hard for me to think.

"Axel, oh my god your doing it again." Roxas said loud enough to snap me right out of thoughts.

"What."

"The whole, too-busy-thinking-that-you-stop-listening thing." He said as we walked up to my door.

"Sorry things are just really hectic right now." I slowly unlocked the door, knowing exactly what was waiting for me. As the door swung open you could see that my house was trashed. "Mother." As I said it I could not help but shake my head in disappointment, then as if she heard me she walked into the room.

"You need to clean the house, then you need to cook dinner, we are having guests tonight." She walked out of the room with a smirking at me.

"Dang dude, you're not joking. I just can't believe how you are able to keep up all your grades with the swim and polo team. Then dealing with the drama production, plus all this house work." Roxas plopped down on the couch.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm happy with my school life, but not so much at home" breathing in I started to put the living room back together. Roxas stay out of the way as I cleaned. After I finished I started on dinner, it was almost finished when the doorbell rang.

"Shit, Roxas could you get that?"

"Yeah"

"Get out of my way." I heard my mother say to Roxas, and then there was a loud thud.

"Ow, thanks I love being pushed out of the way." he said.

Then I could hear the door open. As the room started to fill with chatter, Roxas joined me in the kitchen.

"Damn your mom is a bitch, but damn does she look hot."

"She likes to play the happy or perfect mother roll when we have guests', so she dresses up." I tossed the frying vegetables into the air.

My mother then walked into the room, she was wearing a red and white spotted dress and the hair was raised high on her head. She reminded me a 50s mother and wife. "Hurry up and set the table. Don't you dare forget the dessert either."

"Dessert is already made, it's in the freezer, plus the table is set. I set the whole table for the lack of information."I grabbed the pans and started to walk but that women cut me off.

"We have 4 guests so fix 5 of the plates." Without another word she walked back into the living room.

I placed food on 5 plates in the dining room, fixed two extra for Roxas and me, and then rang the dinner bell. "Let's go." I said to Roxas as I grabbed my plate and walked to my room. As I sat on my bed Roxas walked into the room shutting the door behind him. Slowly we ate without a word but when we finished I took both of the plates.

"I'm going to lay down." Roxas said.

Walking into the kitchen I could hear the laughter from the dining room. 'That means it's time for dessert.' I thought as I grabbed the dessert out of the freezer. It was a frozen chocolate smothered devils' food cake with a strawberry on top. I placed mine and roxas's to the side, and then my mother walked into the room.

"Mom, what is going on to make us have guests tonight of all nights?" all she did was look at me with disgust and grabbed the 5 little cakes.

"I might be watching one of my friends kids." Without another word she walked out of the room and I walked to my room with my two cakes. Roxas was lying on the floor. I stepped over him and placed my cake on my dresser and Roxas's on the floor next to him then flopped down on my bed with a sigh.

"You okay?"

"Yeah it's just stress."

"Well maybe I can help." Roxas said as he got up.

"Nah, it all good."

"Okay later then." He then grabbed his cake and sat on my lap. "you know I think you should come live with me for awhile."

"No, not if my mother is taking in another kid."

"Wait, what kid?"

"I don't know all she said was that she might be watching another kid." Roxas scooped up some of the cake from his plate then we both looked at the door as we heard the front door. "Great now I have to go clean." Roxas then got off my lap. As I walked down the hall my mother passed me with a huge smile on her face.

An hour passed while I washed, dried, and put away all the dishes. Slowly at around 10 I finally flopped down on my bed again. Roxas walked into the room with nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Dude you look like you really need a break."

"And how do I get that?"

"I will show you." He then unbuttoned my shirt, and then pulled it and my pants off. "We are going to work on all that frustration."

_**Author's Note:**_

Axel: So today I have a very special guest who might agree to appear more.

Demyx: *pops head in* Am I the special guest?

Axel: hell yeah. Unless you don't want to be? Lol

Demyx: I do! *jumps happily* Can I haz a cookie now?

Axel: Yup lol *hands him a cookie*

Demyx: Yay! *munches on cookie happily*

Axel: okay then thank you all for reading. Demyx and I will see you in the next chapter of The Class Prince and the Class Popper: Deviled Eggs

Roxas: hey I didn't get to say anything.

Axel: oh well I guess you are not special enough. See you next time, maybe. lol


End file.
